quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Denton
"There's one way to destroy them all for good!" -Denton Denton † , '''formerly known as Den', was the general of the Diesel Army. 'History' Denton was originally known as Den, and he worked on Sodor, just like the other diesels. And just like the rest of the 08S, he was modified at the 08 Lab, but had his memory erased and was sent back to work. But alas, he was taken by Mr. Railway Man and was brainwashed into being the general of the Diesel Army. 'Season 1 00 Hugh Denton, or Den, was breifly seen pulling a coal truck while Connor was talking with his friends. Season 2 The Diesel Army Denton was briefly seen again at a crossing that blocked Ivo Hugh's path. Dedication Den was later seen at Diesel Headquarters II watching his troops leave to find Connor and his friends. The Grudge Den was attacked at his base by 089, Lady and Gold Leader. After a short firefight, Den captured Lady and threatened to kill her if 089 came any closer, forcing him to surrender. Journey Through the Moonlight Den's troops brought in Connor and Ivo Hugh to be scrapped. Den oversaw this, but everyone managed to escape and destroy the base. Den and Mr. Railway Man barely made it out alive. This made Den furious. Steam Search Part 1 Den launched an attack on the Island of Sodor that injured many but killed none. Steam Search Part 2 After his embarrassing failure, Den's voice returned to normal and he was mocked by his troops. D199 took over the role of general, demoting Den. Love and Magic Den was sent to take trucks to the LNER Scrapyard. There he witnessed D199 test out the Fire-arm on Porter. That was enough for Denton. He tried standing up for himself, but he couldn't. Luckily 089 saved him, and together the two found out their true origins and purpose. Strike it Where it Glows Shafted Battle of the Brave Brothers Season 3 Man in the Shadows Den's death was indirectly mentioned by Stephen Hatt. Personal Game Den was mentioned by D199 in Andy's flashback. The Ones Who Know Den was seen in Sidney's flashback of the invasion. '''Persona Den came across as being very gruff, but this was only due to him having a cold. In reality, his voice is very squeaky. Den was in command of the Diesel Army after Diesel was killed and was a poor leader. He had bad tactics in battle, but he was good at capturing his foes, such as 089. Den later changed sides and began helping the latter after he saved his life after Den realized how corrupt D199 was becoming. After learning about what he really was, Den tried his hardest to help Ivo Hugh, Harvey and Frank escape. After seeing all that he had done wrong, Den redeemed himself by destroying the genocidal faction he worked so hard to help prosper. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Denton (Den) was the only 08 that was a diesel *Den is the first character to have a change in heart, as he went from bad to good. 'Voice Actor' *Nick TF89 Category:08S Category:Diesel Army Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Deceased Category:NWR Category:Antagonists Category:Pages that need editing Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks Category:Generals